


Friday at the auto convention

by bunnysworld



Series: Friday series [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin accompanies Arthur to the convention and gets utterly bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday at the auto convention

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to tambear for the beta!

Gah, this convention was boring. Merlin had come along to the annual meeting of tow truck drivers, as he called it since he couldn’t remember what it really was called. Arthur had warned him about discussions about grease and tools of the non-kinky kind, but he’d wanted to go anyway. A whole weekend without Arthur just seemed more dull than looking at auto parts and the latest model of some unfortunately not-sonic screwdriver. 

The first day Merlin had lots of fun just watching Arthur looking at things, discussing techniques with other garage owners, trying out one tool or the other. But soon, Arthur had gotten so engrossed in it, that Merlin got utterly bored. So he’d wandered off on his own but that hadn’t been any more fun either since everyone wanted to involve him in talks about engines or polishes. 

He sent Arthur a text saying that he would go for a walk. He understood the wish to stay at the convention hotel. It was easier for Arthur to just drop into bed there and go back to the event after breakfast. But Merlin already regretted his decision to not go home at night. At least he didn’t know this part of London too well, so he could do some exploring. 

When it started to get dark, he came back to the hotel. Maybe he could get Arthur out of all those boring talks and workshops to have dinner with him. Merlin went to the far end of the lobby where they’d found an elevator that wasn’t too busy since most people just didn’t notice it was there. Like all the elevators at the hotel, this one had glass fronts, so you could enjoy the view. He stepped in, hoping for a nice and undisturbed ride up to their floor and frowned when he felt cabin stop at the next floor, where the convention attendees had access to it. 

With a smirk on his face, Arthur stepped on the elevator and immediately wrapped his arms around Merlin. “Saw you coming in.”

“Did you get my message?” Merlin nuzzled into Arthur’s neck. “Sorry, got bored and went for a walk.”

Arthur licked at Merlin’s ear. “Then we have to do something to un-bore you, don’t we?” He cupped Merlin’s dick through his jeans and then opened the fly.

“Arthur! This is...we’re in...”

“I know.” Arthur let go long enough to push the emergency button to stop the elevator before he pulled Merlin’s jeans down.

When a voice asked what was wrong over the speaker system, Arthur grinned and answered something like “More afraid of heights than I thought, will be okay in a few.” while he opened his own jeans. 

“Turn around, Merlin.”

Merlin couldn’t believe it. Arthur was about to fuck him in an elevator! One that was made out of glass, too! For everyone to see who cared to look. Fuck, that turned him on more than he ever imagined. He turned and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Arthur was against him in a second. “Pretty little slut likes to show off, eh?” He fingered Merlin’s hole and then shoved his hard prick in. There was no time for careful preparations. They could be seen from the street or from one of the windows of the building complex across the street. Or if the hotel people decided they weren’t satisfied with his answer and came to check on them. 

Hissing at the initial pain, Merlin pressed his face and chest against the cool glass. He couldn’t care less if anyone watched them. No, the thought of being watched was very hot! He wiggled his arse, trying to get more of that wonderful cock inside him quickly. “Come on, Arthur, fuck me already!”

And that Arthur did. He hadn’t been sure if this was a good idea, if Merlin would play along, but the way Merlin moved, the way he showed off to the world, the way he seemed to embrace the danger of being discovered turned Arthur on beyond words. So he fucked with hard, quick strokes, grabbing Merlin’s waist so hard he was sure it left marks. 

“Come, now Merlin, come, we don’t have time!”

Merlin bit his lower lip to stifle his moans and grabbed his dick while bracing himself against the glass with the other. Only a few hard pulls and he came all over the glass.

Feeling Merlin tighten around him, Arthur shoved in one last time with a grunt and came so hard, he shook. 

“We’re going to get you out, Sir.” The voice announced over the speaker. “Just keep calm.”

Arthur reached for the button again. “We’re okay, we can continue. Thanks.” He sounded totally breathless.

Hectically scrambling around for his clothes, Merlin grinned widely when the elevator started to move again. 

Arthur tucked himself back in, found a used tissue in the pocket of his jeans to remove the worst mess on the glass front and ran a hand through his hair, a mischievous grin on his face.

Merlin just finished putting his t-shirt on in time for the elevator doors to open again on their floor.

“Still bored?” Arthur reached for his hand and pulled him down the corridor.

Chuckling, Merlin followed. “Not for now. But maybe later, in another elevator, maybe the busy one, facing the street, maybe I’ll get bored there again?” He tried not to grin too widely. 

“I think we’ll add ‘un-boring’ to our services at AP Assistance.” Arthur laughed, slid the key card through and pulled Merlin into their room, fully intending to un-bore Merlin in every elevator he decided to get bored in.


End file.
